


Ringbearers

by CQueen



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CQueen/pseuds/CQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having crossed over to the afterlife together Frodo decides to play matchmaker and insists that he and his uncle must go on an adventure together. What do they seek? Why his uncle's long dead friends, particularly Thorin Oakenshield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Planned Journey

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in.  Everything else belongs to someone else and that's the way it's gotta be according to the lawyers.

Note: I didn’t read the LOTR trilogy and it’s been nearly a decade and a half since I read ‘The Hobbit’.  Please forgive my errors!

A Planned Journey

Hands in his pockets Frodo walked causally over to his honorary uncle, who was sitting on a bench enjoying a late evening smoke.  It was still a bit of a jolt to see the man looking so young again, but that was the way it worked here.  You saw people at the age your heart wished to, and thus Bilbo looked much as the other had when he had first adopted him and brought him to Bag End.  He apparently looked just as he had when he’d boarded the ship to come here, but then the ring had insured he didn’t age as he should have over the years.

Taking a seat when Bilbo smiled and patted the spot beside him, Frodo smiled back before making his big announcement.  “I think you and I need to go on another adventure.”

“Is that so?”  Raising an eyebrow Bilbo was surprised by the statement, but continued to smile indulgently.  “And where is it you’d like to go?”

“To find your friends and Thorin Oakenshield.”  When Bilbo just stared at him Frodo pressed the matter.  “You haven’t said so, but you must long to see them all again.  They were to you what the Fellowship was to me.  And after all the stories you’ve told me about them, well how could I not want to meet them as well?  Especially Bofur, the letters from him were always terribly funny and interesting.  And don’t say that the odds of us being able to find them are horrible, I’ve already talked to Gandalf and Lord Elrond about it and they both said the same thing.  This place is connected to the places that men and dwarves and such pass on to after death.  Gandalf said that it is possible to journey into them, and that so long as we let your bonds to them lead us, eventually we should find them.”

Mouth opening and closing Bilbo didn’t know what to say.  Naturally he’d wondered, hoped, that it would be possible to somehow meet up with them, with Thorin in this plane of existence, but he’d kept pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind because…because like always the idea of seeing the dwarf king again, thinking about all the history and words unspoken that lay between them, scared him worse than any Orc or troll ever had.

Understanding in his eyes Frodo reached out and laid a hand over his uncle’s.  “You never married, Bilbo, and I know there were those who were interested and tried to draw your notice.  I asked Gandalf once why you spurned all advances, and he told me that you were the sort to love with all your heart and that you’d given yours to someone long ago.  I didn’t want to pry, to hurt you with my questions…and then I could tell when you would talk aloud while writing your book.  You could hide your feelings in your writing, but not in your voice when you thought no one was around to hear.”

Looking away Bilbo sighed, knowing there was no point in lying to the man who knew him far too well.  “Reclaiming the mountain was all that mattered to him, that and his people.  I was just this…pretend burglar Gandalf saddled him with.  I knew it, accepted it…and aside from burdening you with that accursed ring of mine…I have never regretted anything so much…as the fact that I loved him in silence and never told him.”  It wouldn’t have made any good difference in their relationship with each other, but it might have made the knotheaded definition of stubbornness understand why he’d done the things he’d done.  Eventually.

Seeing the shadow of memories in Bilbo’s eyes Frodo pushed a little harder.  “Considering how much time has passed then…isn’t it about time you told him?”

“Frodo…”

“I’ll be with you, every step of the way.”  Frodo linked their fingers for emphasis.  “And if he can’t appreciate the gift you’ll be giving him, well then this new world we’re in is bigger than either of us can imagine.  We’ll leave him and go find ourselves some handsome hobbit men to pursue us after, alright?”

Laughing in spite of himself, Bilbo squeezed the hand holding his, loving the younger man with every breath in his body.  It was Frodo’s company that had made his long years in Middle Earth worth while.  Had probably kept him from falling too deeply under the ring’s power. 

Though if he’d had a clue that that damn thing was the reason his aging had slowed down he probably would have tossed it when he was younger and less enthralled with it, Bilbo silently acknowledged, unaware his expression had darkened.  Living as long as possible had not been desirable after losing his heart and so many friends.  If it wouldn’t have dishonored those who’d had their lives taken from them on the mountain, he might have ended his own after losing them.  Losing Thorin.      

“-and you’ll have the whole trip to figure out what to say, you can even write it out like it’s a speech and I’ll help.”  Frodo’s words finally broke through Bilbo’s subconscious, forcing the older hobbit to pay attention with a wry smile.

“Not even that would help, I’m afraid.  When it comes to him, to Thorin, my words…it seems like I am doomed never to have the right ones.”  Letting go of Frodo’s hand Bilbo got to his feet, puffing away at his pipe in agitation as he mentally reviewed all the embarrassing and awkward conversations he’d had with the dwarf before the other man’s death.  He hadn’t even been able to tell Thorin he loved him when the man lay dying in front of him, he ranted outloud, taking his pipe out of his mouth so that he could gesture with it.  He might have been braver than most hobbits when it came to adventure, but when it came to emotions…by a dwarf’s beard he’d never been able to tell his own nephew how much he loved him and he knew Frodo loved him in return!

Moving in Frodo threw his arms around his uncle, holding him tight as he assured the other man that he’d always known and loved him just as much.

And then he made it clear that if Bilbo refused to go on this journey with him they’d just wait around for Merry and Pippin to pass over, and then he’d ask them for help in either getting him to come or going with him to visit the dwarves without him.

Bilbo agreed to go as soon as travel arrangements could be made.

)

Riding over the hill Thorin Oakenshield did his best to ignore the chatter of the two dwarves riding behind him and Balin.  He preferred his early morning rides to be quiet and reflective, something his two nephews never seemed to understand.  They did try to be silent, he knew, but their baser natures always won out sooner than later.  And while normally he had more patience with them, today he was giving serious consideration to drowning them in the nearby stream for some peace and quiet.  As they were already dead it probably wasn’t possible to drown them, but damn if he wasn’t willing to try.

What he needed was rest, the dwarf king silently acknowledged, it had been quite some time since he’d been able to sleep through the night without interruption.  Sometimes he awoke because he could not stop remembering his last moments with Bilbo in Middle Earth, or imagining the life they might have had if he’d lived and had a chance to court the hobbit he had not realized he loved until it was too late.  Other times his conscious tortured him with visions of what might have befallen the stubborn Mr. Baggins after he had perished, and therefore was no longer there to protect the wilful creature himself.  The man was far too good at finding trouble after all, and who would protect the stubborn hobbit from himself?  Or had Bilbo found a protector, someone strong and able enough to keep the other man in line?  Or had the hobbit taken a wife, who kept him home and safe with her?  That he hated the idea of anyone holding that place in the hobbit’s heart showed him for the selfish creature that he was, and he hated that about himself even as he hated anyone who might have already stolen Bilbo’s heart from him. 

He did not even know how much time had passed since they’d parted, Thorin mentally cursed, time working far differently in this place.  Would he ever see the hobbit again, would Bilbo want to see him?  There hadn’t been time to say all he’d wanted in the end…and he had lacked the courage to say the words of love he’d tried so hard to ignore until it was too late. 

“Hey look, who are they?”

Still ignoring his nephews Thorin didn’t react until he heard the name Bilbo, his head snapping in the direction Kili was still pointing in excitedly.

Spurring his horse to follow the others Thorin felt all the air leave his lungs at the sight that greeted them as they approached the stream where, under a large weeping willow, slept two hobbits, one he would recognize anywhere.  Bilbo lay on his side with his arm wrapped around the waist of the other, much younger looking male, the two looking very loving and cosy.

“Why it tis Bilbo.”  Kili announced gleefully, the happiness on his face quickly fading to interest as he observed that the hobbit with his old friend was quite the most beautiful hobbit he’d ever seen.

Catching on before his brother Fili turned and gave his uncle a pitying look before elbowing Kili in the side and hissing that he shouldn’t be staring that way, especially as this must be paining their uncle greatly.

Rolling his eyes as the two brothers quarreled over who was going to wake Bilbo and how, Balin stayed by Thorin’s side quietly, knowing there were no words that would soothe the king’s now broken heart.  There had always been a chance, after all, that the love he’d sensed the hobbit had felt for Thorin had stayed true and would drive the halfling to seek them out after his time on Middle Earth had ended.  But no, it seemed his old friend had found another to love, one of his own kind.  Not something he could blame his old friend for either, especially when Thorin had never even told the lad his feelings.

“He must have come looking for us, there are no hobbits around here.”  Thorin had looked, naturally, unable to truly search as he had people he could not leave.  There were no evil creatures here to hunt his subjects, but there was always work for a king.

“Well you two haven’t changed a bit, have you?”

The sound of Bilbo’s voice washing over him like a sweet and warm summer rain, Thorin watched as both his nephews nearly tackled the poor hobbit to the ground while the other hobbit, who’d also been woken by the two’s squabbling, smiled and got to his feet, helping Bilbo to his when his idiot nephews finally remembered themselves and let the other man up.

To give Thorin more time Balin came over to give his old friend a long, affectionate hug before asking for an introduction to his companion since the boys had apparently forgotten what little manners ever stayed in their heads.

But Bilbo was too busy staring at Thorin now, the old dwarf noted, and wasn’t surprised when the hobbit didn’t answer him but instead walked over to greet their leader.

“Master Oakenshield.”  Belatedly realizing that he probably should have used a more royal address, Bilbo winced and started to apologize for not using a more formal, respectful greeting when he was drawn into a tight hug, his stuttered words lost against the fur of Thorin’s coat.  And it was the feel of him, the scent that was so uniquely his, that had Bilbo forgetting himself enough to bury his face in the side of the dwarf’s neck and hold the other man with all the strength he possessed.

How long the two would have stayed like that, completely in their own little world, would remain unknown, because short minutes later Frodo’s hysterical laughing broke through the emotional barrier the had enveloped the two. Quickly they turned each other loose with much embarrassment and then turned their attention to the hobbit who was currently sitting on the ground with his arms wrapped around his waist, looking much like he might explode with laughter otherwise.

“What on earth?”  Though he was delighted to see his nephew so happy, it had been too long since he’d heard the boy laugh so merrily, Bilbo was a little worried Frodo would make himself sick if he didn’t calm down.

“I don’t know, laddie.”  Balin informed him, not wanting Thorin to kill Bilbo’s hobbit.  He was pretty sure that the hobbit was laughing over the fact that the princes had felt the need to reassure the boy that their uncle would never steal someone else’s man.  Apparently this Frodo Baggins was quite sure of his place in his husband’s heart.

So they had to wait for Frodo to catch his breath, the hobbit just able to gasp out the fact that the dwarves thought they were a couple before descending into another fit of delighted laughter.

“A couple?”  Bilbo repeated, confusion written all over his face.  “What do you mean…?”  Understanding dawning slowly, Bilbo turned his attention to gawking at his dwarf friends.  “Why on earth would you lot think we were a couple?  His parents were both cousins to me to varying degrees!  He’s like a son to me!”

Why that news made the dwarves so happy was beyond Bilbo, especially when the brothers actually cheered the news, but in short order he’d properly introduced Frodo to everyone and agreed with Thorin’s suggestion that they help the hobbits pack up so that they could be properly escorted back to the keep. 

)

Late That Night

Gathering up his courage, as well as reminding himself that Frodo wasn’t likely to stop shooting him looks every few minutes until he complied with the younger hobbit’s silent prodding, Bilbo took a slow, calming breath and then made his way over to where Thorin was sitting slightly apart from everyone else, watching them all but especially him.  Or so Frodo had informed him ten minutes ago, though the boy could just be seeing what he wanted to see.  But maybe it was true…and maybe he should quite stalling and get this over with so that he could humiliate himself and then move on.

Not that he’d ever been able to move on where Thorin Oakenshield was concerned.

“Your kin and mine seem to be getting along quite well.”

“Yes, it seems so.”  Forcing himself not to fidget Bilbo cleared his throat and made himself ask the other man if he would mind terribly if they went somewhere where they could talk without being overheard.

Thorin was surprised by the request but nodded, rising to his feet as well.  Gesturing with his hand as to where to go, the two headed out together, the dwarf king doing his best to ignore the other occupants of the room who were doing their best to hide their interest and failing miserably.  They wouldn’t give them privacy for long, Thorin knew, especially from his sister’s sons.  Hopefully Bilbo’s own nephew would be enough of a distraction, at least where Kili was concerned.

When they arrived in a rarely used hallway Thorin inquired as to its suitability, not sure what to make of how nervous Bilbo appeared to be.  Did he scare the hobbit so much?

“Yes, yes, this is as good a place as any.”  Shoving his hands in his pockets, his fingers naturally brushing against the folded pieces of parchment that contained his speech, Bilbo wished rather desperately that he could just read from it.  “I know they won’t leave us alone for long and there are some things…things I didn’t have a chance to say to you…before.”

Thorin nodded.  “And I to you.”  A smile, wry smile crossed his lips briefly.  “I even wrote it all down so I wouldn’t forget anything.”

Paling a little at the idea of a list full of all the things Thorin might wish to yell at him about, Bilbo’s voice squeaked a little when he asked the dwarf king if he was serious.

Reaching into his own pocket Thorin pulled the pieces of parchment out, the amount of sheets indicating it was going to be an even longer list than Bilbo had first imagined.  And misinterpreting the look he was getting the dwarf’s eyes narrowed a little threateningly, asking if he was being mocked for making the list in the first place.

“No, no, of course not!”  Nerves had Bilbo blurting out the fact that he’d written things down too, showing the parchment to Thorin to prove it. 

Eyes going back and forth between their pieces of paper Thorin’s expression was contemplative before he held out his list to the hobbit. “I’ll read yours if you’ll read mine.”  He was terrible when it came to apologizing, it went against his nature and he was self-aware enough to know that he’d start justifying his bad behavior if given the chance. 

The suggestion startling him, Bilbo knew that he’d be taking the coward’s way out if he let Thorin read his confession of love instead of saying it himself in his own words.  His wasn’t a list of complaints, which was probably what the other man was expecting. 

 And okay, he was a complete and total coward where Thorin was concerned.

“That would probably be best.”


	2. The Twin Tempers

The Twin Tempers

Having switched their 'speeches' Bilbo nervously turned his attention to the pieces of parchment he'd been given, biting back a groan when he saw that it hadn't been written in the common tongue. And while he had learned a little Khuzdul while he'd journeyed to the Lonely Mountain with his dwarvish friends his education had never been completed. Not to mention the lighting in the room was not suitable for the task, Bilbo naturally moving closer to a nearby torch as he forgot all about what he'd just given Thorin and focused exclusively on trying to remember his long ago lessons. If he didn't Thorin would have to read him the list, and he would much rather read the man's words of complaint than hear them from the dwarf's own lips.

Chewing on his bottom lip in agitation Bilbo found that he could read a little, his knowledge of languages helping him since there were some similarities between the dwarves' secret language and others he'd been introduced to. He wasn't getting all the words but he could get just enough to see that this wasn't a list of complaints at all, but a recording of things Thorin apparently thought he needed to apologize for. Which certainly explained why the other man had been so eager to give him the papers in the first place, Bilbo thought with a small, knowing smile, the dwarf had made his extreme hatred of apologizing clear long ago.

Ridiculously touched by his list now Bilbo continued to read until he came to a sentence that had too many words he didn't understand, leaving him unable to even guess what it might be about. And not wanting to just skip over it in case it was important the hobbit looked up and over to Thorin for the first time since he'd started reading, the request for a translation dying in his throat.

"Th-Thorin?" It was a testament to the intensity of the other man's glare that it didn't even occur to Bilbo that it might have been his little 'speech' that had caused the reaction. All he knew was that he was now being pinned in place like a butterfly mounted for decoration by the dwarf's dark eyes.

"Do you mean what you wrote here?"

Looking at the pieces of paper Thorin waved in his direction Bilbo felt all the color leave his cheeks and then return to turn them and his ears red. He'd forgotten-how could he have forgotten? Especially since he'd only written a short, introductory paragraph before flat out stating his affections for the dwarf because he'd feared he wouldn't get those words out if he didn't say them quickly, before he lost his nerve.

When it became apparent to the both of them that Bilbo had been struck mute Thorin made a small sound of exasperation and then took the steps necessary to bring him closer, stopping just in front of the hobbit. Once there he reached out with his free hand and tipped the furiously blushing Bilbo's face up to meet his gaze. "Answer me, Halfling."

The sounds that came out of Bilbo's lips at first weren't recognizable as any language, but after a few fits and starts of gibberish the hobbit managed to whisper out a yes just loud enough for Thorin to hear.

"And this is the way you would tell me? In a fancy speech you apparently can't speak to my face."

"It was your idea to switch!" Indignation and a deep hatred of Thorin using that particular tone of voice with him had Bilbo finding some gumption, enough to openly glare up at the dwarf. "And you're the one who thought nothing of giving me this list when you should know very well that I'm not fluent in this language!"

"Don't you use that tone of voice with me, Bilbo Baggins."

"Well don't you use that tone of VOICE with ME, Thorin Oakenshield!"

)

Staying out of the line of fire for the time being, the eavesdropping dwarves and hobbit shook their heads in near unison as Bilbo and Thorin threw insults at each other, unaware that they were being watched and commentated on. Frodo, for his part, remained silent while the dwarves around him debated as to which of the two was more stubborn and therefore likely to win the argument. Naturally Fili and Kili loudly defended their uncle, while Bofur and a couple others pointed out that Bilbo had proven himself to be a very stubborn, loud halfling.

Everyone agreed that Thorin was not good at expressing his emotions and personal thoughts.

Knowing that it was only a matter of time before the spied upon noticed they had company, Frodo rolled his eyes, asked the fates just why they kept putting such arduous tasks on his poor hobbit shoulders, and then accepted that once again he was going to have to step up where others feared to tread.

Rolling his sleeves up Frodo took a deep, calming breath and then turned around and moved closer to Kili, reaching out to lightly tug on the dwarf's shirt sleeve. "Might I impose a favor from you, Master Kili?"

Save for Thorin all the dwarves immediately snapped their mouths shut and focused on the beautiful hobbit whose borderline seductive voice proved to be as bewitching as the young man's brilliant blue eyes. More stunning than any sapphire, those eyes stared up at their prince with a look that was guaranteed to make a man feel honored to be looked at, much less asked for help.

Between the big eyes and being called 'Master', Kili couldn't offer his services fast enough, Dwalin and a couple others also volunteering to help with a great deal of eagerness too.

Increasing the big eyes, he didn't have much time given the rising voices behind them, Frodo asked Kili if he wouldn't ask the others to all head back to the main hall so that he could run interference between their king and his uncle before things got worse. The two men would not take kindly to being eavesdropped upon, especially when they were so obviously not at their best. He understood their concern naturally, the men were so very lucky to have such loyal, caring and wonderful friends, but he really did think it would be best to do things his way. He'd call if he needed help.

Not wanting to leave the dwarves tried to convince Frodo that they ought to stay since the hobbit wasn't aware of how dangerous Thorin could be when he was riled, but Kili took exception to that insult against his uncle-and wanted to earn points with Frodo. And sounding shockingly like Thorin for once the dwarf prince ordered everyone to do as Frodo had asked, Kili, Balin, Bofur and Ori joining in to help Kili usher everyone back to the hall in short order.

Watching them go Frodo nodded decisively and then turned on his heels and marched over to the two men busy calling each other names like they were children and not grown men who should know better. They wanted to act like children, he'd treat them like children, Frodo decided.

Reaching out Frodo took an ear in each hand and promptly twisted both to get their attention. "That's enough, both of you!"

Thorin stared at the little hobbit in dumbstruck silence, unable to believe what Bilbo's nephew had just dared to do. Bilbo, on the other hand, went quiet and still because he knew that look in Frodo's eyes and knew better than to draw more of the boy's wrath on himself than was necessary.

"Honestly, what am I going to do with the two of you?" Dropping his hands to his hips Frodo gave them a steely eyed look that made it clear he'd make the first one to interrupt him rue the day. "You're a king, Thorin Oakenshield, but you're standing here and arguing with my uncle like the two of you should both still be drinking your mother's milk! My uncle was ever a true and loyal friend to you, Oakenshield, and you have no business speaking to him this way, especially since you have a lot to apologize for if nothing else! And you, Uncle, letting him read your speech instead of saying it yourself. That's something I would expect from a Goodchild, not a Baggins! What do YOU have to say for yourself?"

While Bilbo sputtered over that insult Thorin pointed out very coldly that Frodo apparently didn't know how to speak to a king.

Frodo was not impressed. "For your information I have been told that for my deeds in Middle Earth I am not required to bow to ANYONE, Your Majesty." The title sounded like an insult, which was on purpose. "Now do you love my uncle in return, or did you take one too many blows to the head due to living underground for so long?"

"Frodo, you will not speak to Thorin so disrespectfully!" And just like that the two hobbits began an argument as to who had been behaving worse, Frodo or Thorin, the dwarf now the odd one out.

)

His head going back and forth between the two so that he didn't miss anything, Thorin couldn't help but think that there were few things more adorable to see than a Baggins getting all riled up. The way they stomped their feet and tried so hard to appear intimidating and tough was just too amusing and endearing for words. All it did was give people the oddest desire to hug and soothe them like they were cranky children in need of naps after all. And he had been acting childish as well, Thorin ruefully noted, though he thought he was perfectly justified to be upset that Bilbo had not told him of his feelings himself. He wanted to hear the words, see the truth of them in the hobbit's eyes and on his beloved's face.

And that was not going to happen unless they all started behaving properly, his halfling's nephew right about that.

Placing a hand on Frodo's shoulder Thorin waited until the younger hobbit looked at him before roughly apologizing for his and Bilbo's earlier behavior, requesting that the boy return to the others so that he and Bilbo could apologize to each other properly and get everything sorted out.

Not trusting the dwarf as far as he could throw him, which wasn't far at all, Frodo agreed to leave them alone but made it clear he would be close by and would douse them both in ice cold water if they started arguing again.

"Understood."

Glancing in his uncle's direction Frodo waited until Bilbo had given him a nod as well before he walked back the way he'd come, disappearing around the corner and out of sight.

"Are you sure he's not your son?"

Lips twitching in spite of himself, Bilbo confirmed that he was sure, shuffling his feet as he dealt with the huge amount of embarrassment he was now suffering. The rest of it had been bad enough, but Frodo lecturing him like a child had been the icing on the cake.

He could go for some cake at the moment, stress always made him hungry.

Knowing that expression well Thorin forced himself not to roll his eyes or comment. Though honestly, where hobbits put all the food they consumed was beyond him. "He loves you very much."

"As I love him." Eyes softening Bilbo sighed. "He's far braver and stronger than I. Of all the things I've done and accomplished in my considerable life, he is what I'm most proud of."

"You were always far bravery and stronger than I gave you credit for."

Warmed by the words, the affection he could detect in them, Bilbo smiled up at Thorin without thinking, holding the dwarf's gaze when the bond between them snapped into place and refused to let him look away again.

Heart in his throat as he saw what he'd so wanted to see in the hobbit's eyes, Thorin framed Bilbo's face between his hands, his thumbs sliding across the other man's cheeks lovingly. "I have waited…a very long time for you to look at me the way you are now. I thought never to see it, to be worthy of it in your eyes."

Cheeks heating under Thorin's heavily calloused fingers, Bilbo continued to stare, finally raising his own hands to place them over the dwarf's, holding them against his skin. "I thought…not to see you look at me the way you are now either."

"I was planning to keep an eye on how far you'd gotten, stopping you before you came to the part that I needed to say to you myself. Or I hope I would have." In truth his nerves might have gotten the best of him, which showed just how much Bilbo meant to him. He could face down armies of Orcs and death with ease, but ask him to talk to this hobbit about his feelings and he wanted to run like a rabbit scenting a predator. It was embarrassing and behavior not at all befitting a king.

"What-what did you need to say yourself?"

Thorin's lips curved a little ruefully. "What I should have said to you before I died."

Bilbo made a rather emotional sounding chuckle. "I always thought your last words were incredibly flattering…and true."

It was Thorin's turn to chuckle over the man's words before his face turned grave and serious. "Thank you. But what I should have said was that…that I would have given the Arkenstone to the elves if it would have granted me a life with you."

Mouth dropping open just a little Bilbo's eyes went as big as they could, the hobbit unable to say anything as he tried to wrap his mind around the impossible. He'd expected words of affection, Thorin's touch and warm gaze from earlier had reassured him that the rift between them truly had been healed, but for Thorin to tell him he was more important, more desirable and loved than the Arkenstone, the symbol of Thorin's kingdom, his family's most prized possession, what had torn them apart in the first place…

"You doubt my words?"

No response.

"You doubt your worth?"

Slow, exaggerated nod.

Shaking his head fondly, Thorin thought to ask permission to demonstrate his feelings, but he wasn't entirely sure the hobbit was in any condition to hear him. It seemed that he'd struck the other man mute again. And in truth he'd waited so long for this that he could not wait another heartbeat now that he knew his feelings would not be rejected because of his past mistakes.

Bilbo watched Thorin lower his head with instinctual understanding, his head turning of its own volition so that their lips could line up perfectly as the King Under the Mountain kissed him for the very first time as their bodies pressed up against each other's.

Making a small sound of pleasure Bilbo's hands left Thorin's to gently stroke the dwarf's hair as the kiss continued and deepened, remaining sweet and gentle as they learned each other's mouths and what pleased them. When they broke apart for a quick breath of air Bilbo whispered his love for the dwarf, repeating it again in a stronger voice when Thorin smiled at him.

"And I love you, My precious burglar. Now and always."

)

Grinning widely Frodo did his best not to draw attention to himself as he continued to peek around the corner, knowing that he should probably return to the others before they came back here to spy again, but loathed to go. Especially since the two men had stopped kissing and were now just holding each other, which made him a lot less uncomfortable. It was truly lovely, Frodo thought with a sigh, the sight filling him with too much happiness to allow for the envy he couldn't help feel for those who were lucky enough to love someone who loved them back just as much. The two made a lovely couple, and that was that.

Nearly jumping out of his skin when he felt someone leaning over him, Frodo's bright blue eyes widened in surprise to see Kili above him, Fili suddenly appearing beside him as the two joined him in his spying.

"Balin's holding the rest off." Fili assured the hobbit, puffing up a little. "We told them this was a family matter and that we'd report back."

"Well done, Frodo." Kili gave the man's shoulder a slight, affectionate squeeze. "You must have reasoned with them most excellently, for them to have made up so quickly!"

"Though it is a little disturbing to see them kissing."

"That's true." Kili agreed, sharing a look with his brother that said they both rather wished they didn't now have the image of the two older men kissing stuck in their heads.

Shaking his head over the pair of them Frodo could only imagine the chaos that was going to ensue when the dwarves joined forces with Merry and Pippin at some point. Not even Gandalf would be able to stop the four of them. But it would be fun to watch, he thought with a smile before pointing out that they should probably head back to the Hall now that everything was settled between their uncles. They wouldn't want their presence to hinder their reunion after all.

Agreeing that he was quite right the two dwarves moved to stand on either side of the hobbit, Fili linking an arm through Frodo's just to annoy his brother as he asked whether or not he would be staying here with his uncle seeing as Bilbo would surely want to stay with their uncle.

"I imagine I'll stay for a while, at least until more of my friends join me on this side."

Not liking that answer one little bit Kili took Frodo's other arm and informed the hobbit that starting tomorrow he'd show him all the wonderful things there were to do and see around his home so that the halfling would never want to leave.

Finding the dwarf adorable in spite of himself Frodo thanked Kili for the offer and accepted. He'd very much like a tour.

Naturally Fili and several other dwarves insisted on going too to make sure the hobbit didn't miss a thing.

Thorin and Bilbo were otherwise occupied.


	3. Return of the Fellowship

Note: The quote Gandalf makes about forgiveness is by Francois de La Rochefoucauld

Return of the Fellowship

Some Time Later

Those who rode horses encircled those on ponies, an instinctual thing as opposed to a necessity as they were in a world where no harm would come to them. Of course there was also the fact that those on ponies seemed to find trouble and mischief with a regularity that was completely unexpected of their kind to consider as well. Ergo it was best for all involved that the hobbits remain sheltered in the middle while their taller and less mischief seeking friends shielded them from the world and vice versa.

Having given up on arguing that point, the others knew them too well after all, Pippin turned his attention to something else that needed discussing, especially since Gandalf was of the opinion that they didn't have much further to go before they reached their destination.

"All I'm saying is that technically speaking he's family now. One should not have to address family as 'Your Majesty'. And besides that, we're the saviors of Middle Earth! We don't have to bow to anyone, Aragorn said so!"

"I doubt my proclamation will matter to Thorin Oakenshield, Pippin."

"Your uncle will not be pleased if you offend his beloved, Little One." Arwen added with a gentle smile. "I'm sure that he will give you permission to do away with titles once he gets to know you, but for this first meeting it would be wise to be on your best behavior."

"Especially when you're dealing with someone of Oakenshield's reputation." Boromir put in. "He's a legend among dwarves, his people won't appreciate any perceived slight."

That statement had Merry spouting out stories he'd heard about what dwarves did to intruders who dared to trespass on their land, stopping only when Legolas told him to because he was quite obviously upsetting Sam. Seeing that the elf spoke true Merry immediately apologized to his friend for worrying him.

"I just…I don't like the idea of Mr. Frodo and Mr. Bilbo around such rough, short tempered folk." Sam mumbled as he twisted and turned the reins he held in his calloused hands. "From the stories Mr. Bilbo used to tell us it's obvious those dwarves he knew don't know how to properly behave around hobbits, much less take good care of them. Mr. Frodo especially, he was so tired and frail when he left…being around dwarves all day…I'm just worried is all."

A soft look in his eyes, he had a soft spot for Samwise Gamgee, Gandalf smiled down at the constantly worried hobbit. "I assure you that Bilbo and Frodo have found their place around the dwarves, who care for them quite well, I promise you. The two wouldn't have made the mountain their home if that weren't the case. They were both the picture of health when last I saw them."

"But you can't tell us how long ago that was." Sam argued, hating the way time seemed to blur in this world. On the one hand the fluidity meant that those who'd come here before them didn't have to pine for their loved ones back on Middle Earth for very long, but it was so confusing otherwise. He didn't even know how long he'd been 'dead' for, and that was just wrong.

Trying to help Legolas pointed out that Gimli had set off for the mountain before them, the dwarf eager to be reunited with his family, and it went without saying that their friend would most definitely be taking care of Frodo and his uncle in their absence should such attention was needed.

That did make Sam feel a little better, but not by much.

Silence reigned for another ten minutes or so and then Pippin and Merry started up again, unable to maintain silence when they were so excited and wound up over the fact that very soon they'd be seeing Frodo and their uncle again. They'd missed the two hobbits something awful and they had so much to tell them!

Those who were not hobbits let the two ramble to their heart's content, speaking when necessary but mostly keeping quiet and simply enjoying being back together once more. Two members of their fellowship were currently missing but they'd all be together soon enough. And Merry and Pippin were a good distraction for Boromir, the others reasoned, which could only be a good thing. The man was very nervous about seeing Frodo again even though they'd all made it clear that the Ringbearer bore the other man no ill will for what he'd done. Frodo understood better than anyone the power of the ring, they'd argued, and had mourned his death and loss to their party. The hobbit would be thrilled to see him, they did not doubt it for a moment.

As it turned out they were much closer to their destination then they'd previously thought, the small group closing in on their destination as twilight began to fall over the land. Though this was a place of peace there were guards stationed to protect Erebor, Gandalf gaining them entrance even though Legolas and Arwen got some very suspicious, distrustful looks from some of the dwarves they passed as they were escorted through the elaborately carved stone hallways. The hobbits were also given some interesting looks, which made them glad they were protected on all sides and curious as to just what sort of impression Bilbo and Frodo had given these dwarves about hobbits.

They met up with Gimli first, the dwarf delighted to see them as he gave them a hearty, back slapping welcomes. Naturally he blamed Legolas for how long it had taken them to get there, insinuating that that was what happened when you trusted an elf to lead the way. The fact that Gandalf had led them went unsaid, Legolas simply making the comment that Gimli looked both fatter and shorter than last they'd spoken.

Well used to their way of showing affection, it was rather endearing, actually, the rest of the fellowship greeted the dwarf when he was done exchanging insults and banter with Legolas, the group still playing catch up when they heard the sound of approaching feet, all of them immediately turning their attention to discovering the source of those sounds.

The three hobbits and Gandalf naturally looked at Bilbo first, the hobbit dressed in finer clothes than they were used to seeing him in, but it was the crown upon his head that had most of their attention. It was more of a diadem, and delicate enough that it looked more like something an elf would wear than a dwarf's consort. But it suited the hobbit, as did the huge smile that broke out over his much loved face.

"My boys!"

Despite all the lectures they'd been given as to putting their best foot forward with their relative's husband Merry and Pippin wiggled out from the rest of the group and ran to their honorary uncle, throwing themselves into his arms and hugging him tight as they both talked all at once about how they'd missed him and how they'd helped Sam take good care of Bag End and just where was Frodo exactly because they couldn't wait to see him.

Laughing, they hadn't changed a bit, Bilbo gave their curls a good ruffling and assured them that yes, he'd missed them too, he was sure Sam had appreciated their help as much as he did, and as to where Frodo was, well he wasn't sure but they'd find him together. And remembering his manners before they did, naturally, Bilbo turned his attention to the love of his life, who was standing off to the side with a somewhat amused gleam in his eyes, though only someone who knew Thorin well would notice it.

"Thorin, allow me to introduce you to Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took. Boys, this is my husband, Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain." The look Bilbo gave them said they would be in serious trouble if they didn't respect the title his husband had literally died to obtain.

The two cousins shared a look and then bowed in unison, greeting the king formally and welcoming him to their family.

Having been warned about these two beforehand Thorin decided to just get it over with and informed them that as family they could simply call him Thorin, thanking them for their warm welcome. "Bilbo tells me that you two get into even more trouble than my nephews, which I found very hard to believe. I suppose we shall see in time."

While the two hobbits tried to figure out whether they'd been insulted or not Sam came over and gave Bilbo a big hug too, so very happy to see the man once again.

Naturally they knew that Bilbo would want to catch up with his fellow hobbits first, those that had already met Thorin greeting him warmly or at least cordially in Legolas's case, Gandalf introducing his friend to the former King of Gondor, Lady Arwen and Boromir.

And once the initial pleasantries were over, well then it was time to go and find Frodo.

)

He'd given up hope of a happy ending, in truth he hadn't expected for his wounds to heal even in Valinor. And while coming here had healed the wound given to him by the Witch-king, and the finger he'd lost had grown back as he'd arrived, to ask for all the wounds inside his heart and mind to heal had sounded like far too much to hope for. And so it had been for a time, the wounds cauterized but still there, his heart aching as much from old memories as they did for those he'd left behind and missed dearly. Yet here he was, Frodo thought with the smallest of smiles, wrapped in the arms of a dwarf as they watched the night sky shine above them, and he was happy. And would stay happy, the hobbit knew, so long as the adorably impulsive, hotheaded, and often clueless dwarven prince he was leaning back against remained his.

For his part Kili did not get why his hobbit liked wide open spaces like this, the rock 'shelf' they were sitting on far too exposed for his liking even though he knew there was nothing in this land that would hurt him or his love. But it made Frodo happy to visit this place, and that was what mattered.

Well that and the other man's friends better hurry up and die in Middle Earth so that they could get here, the dwarf silently tacked on, since Frodo refused to marry him until his friends came over and could attend the wedding. Naturally he'd pointed out that their shared uncle hadn't felt the need to wait before marrying Thorin, but Frodo had argued that Bilbo had had his 'fellowship' with him for that ceremony and he wanted the same for his.

And as everyone in this land probably knew by now, he just couldn't tell Frodo no.

"We should be heading in I think." They had a long day ahead of them, and the way Kili kept nuzzling his neck made the dwarf's interest in retiring to their bedroom quite clear. Better to turn in early then, so that they didn't miss out on too much sleep.

Grinning, Kili kissed the neck he was nibbling on, asking if the hobbit needed a late night snack.

Rolling his eyes Frodo got to his feet and then held out a hand to help his lover to his feet. Thanks to his uncle the dwarves were well aware of how much hobbits typically ate if given the chance, and so Kili saw it as his job to constantly feed him to keep him happy. Like his uncle he'd assured his love and the other dwarves that he'd gotten used to eating a lot less thanks to their travels, but naturally the dwarves were too thick-headed to believe they shouldn't be stuffing their hobbits with food now that there was plenty of food to be had.

"The only think I hunger for is you."

Blushing bright red Kili was terribly glad for the lack of light as he allowed himself to be pulled by the hand as Frodo directed them back into the mountain they lived in, heading down the rarely used hallway that would eventually connect them to ones that were used far more often. The way was lit by torches, Kili thinking for the millionth time that his beautiful hobbit looked stunning in the firelight that so lovingly shadowed the halfling's perfect bone structure. He was the luckiest dwarf to ever live as far as he was concerned.

They hadn't gone far when they heard the sound of voices, Frodo coming to a halt when he recognized a pair of voices that he had not heard in so very long.

"It can't…can it?"

Letting go of Kili's hand Frodo ran towards the sound, his fiancé close behind him as he asked what was going on. In a voice that shook Frodo identified Merry and Pippin as the speakers they'd just heard, the two rounding a bend to be greeted by the sight of their shared uncles, who'd apparently been leading the way, behind them three hobbits who looked about Frodo's age currently, and behind them a human and a very familiar wizard.

Gently pushing Thorin off to the side a little Bilbo got ahold of Sam and propelled the hobbit forward, knowing that if given the chance his nephew's best friend would hang back with Boromir who was equally nervous about talking to Frodo apparently.

With a smile and a laugh that his friends and family recognized well from the old days Frodo threw himself at Sam and hugged his best friend hard enough to bruise, Sam doing the same. Neither cared, they were just so happy to see the other.

When he did pull away Sam framed a surprised Frodo's face between his hands, studying him closely before nodding decisively, his eyes full of happiness and relief. "You've found your happiness again, haven't you, Mr. Frodo."

Placing his hands over Sam Frodo nodded. "Yes. Especially now. I've missed you so, Sam. Gimli told me you named one of your children after me. I'm honored."

"He was honored to bear such a fine name." Was Sam's response to that, his gaze shifting over to the dwarf that hovered behind Frodo. His Frodo's new protector. "You brought Mr. Frodo's smiles back, Mr. Bilbo says. Thank you."

Not being a complete idiot Kili was aware of just how much Sam meant to Frodo, it was obvious whenever his lover talked about the other hobbit which was fairly often. He'd been plenty jealous at times, feeling like he had to compete with the memories Frodo had of the hobbit when he'd started courting the other man seriously. When he'd asked Bilbo if this Sam really was as wonderful as Frodo made him out to be his new uncle had said that Sam was one of those people it was near to impossible to dislike, and that he would no doubt hold the hobbit in equally high esteem once he got the chance to meet him. Actually, in all honesty, he'd been predisposed to hate the hobbit he saw as his competition for Frodo's affection…but the purity of Sam's love for Frodo made that impossible now. He just couldn't hate anyone who made his beloved this happy.

So instead he showed how much he'd matured by bowing low before Sam even though he was the prince to Sam's gardener. "It is I who owe you a debt that can never be repaid for your loyalty to my beloved. He has often stated that he would not be the man I love if not for you, so you have my unending thanks."

Not surprisingly that had Sam blushing and stuttering immediately, the hobbit trying to explain, as always, that he really hadn't done that much at all.

Amused by their fellow hobbit as always Pippin and Merry decided to give the other man a chance to pull himself together. Together they explained that the whole fellowship had come to see their cousin, but that they'd split up into two groups to try and find him since no one had been quite sure where he was. And though they were very eager to keep hugging Frodo between them the two had whispered to each other along the way as to how to proceed and so made their happiness known before turning around to grab Boromir so that they could drag the man over to Frodo.

Meeting Boromir's eyes Frodo smiled and motioned with his hand for the man to get down so that they were closer in height, the man bending down on one knee automatically, ready to do whatever he must do to earn Frodo's forgiveness for what he'd done.

Wrapping his arms around the startled and tense man's neck Frodo hugged him just as hard as he'd hugged Sam and his cousins. "I missed you. Thank you so much for taking care of Merry and Pippin when I wasn't there to protect them."

Tears welling in his eyes as he realized that he was truly going to be forgiven so easily, that Frodo truly did not hold his actions against him, Boromir wrapped his own arms around the hobbit's waist and gently hugged him back, his thank you low enough that only Frodo's ears caught it.

)

Standing off to the side with Bilbo and Gandalf, Thorin smiled as he watched his nephew by marriage light up as he talked with his friends and family. He had heard stories about the fellowship they'd been a part of from both Gloin's son and Frodo, knew what had precipitated the demise of the Man who'd been so tenderly embraced by Frodo.

"Frodo is as forgiving in nature as you." The King under the Mountain told his consort, wrapping one arm around Bilbo's waist to draw him closer to his side as the hobbit was getting quite emotional over the reunion.

Bilbo smiled up at him, thanking him for the compliment.

"One forgives to the degree that one loves." Gandalf told them with a knowing little smile on his face. "And loving people with all their hearts is what Baggins' do best."

THE END


End file.
